


【天陸】なんでも願い事を叶える券

by Jutta



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutta/pseuds/Jutta
Summary: 時間是個圓，將他們一次次帶回原點。那些他以為再也遍尋不著、以為自己無法擁有的事物，最終還是以不同的型態，再一次回到了他的身邊。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 1





	【天陸】なんでも願い事を叶える券

*亦即「什麼願望都幫你實現券」  
*一個小小天幫小小陸洗頭，多年後換陸幫天洗頭的小甜餅（？  
*有私設的七瀨夫婦  
*同居交往設定

他是在整理書櫃時發現那本記事簿的。

那是一個週末午後。因為書櫃滿了，九条天打算將平時較少閱讀的書籍整理裝箱。自底邊的書開始，慢慢地來到了櫃子上層，他的目光將全部的書給掃視了一遍，最終視線落在了最上層櫃子的角落。

因爲規格不同，其中一本書的存在硬生生讓連綿的書脊在靠近櫃子的地方凹陷下去。它的書脊上沒有寫字，難以判定裡面的內容究竟為何。

帶著些許疑惑，九条天墊起腳尖，有些吃力地朝書櫃裡邊伸出手。將本子取出來後，他定睛一看。

那是一本記事簿，邊角已然泛黃，書頁甚至散發出一股陳舊的味道。他翻開內頁，微微一怔。

「6/22 陸的身體狀況比前些日子好多了，醫生叔叔說也許今年陸能夠回家跟我一起過生日！」

「7/5 陸說想要吃上次帶給他的甜甜圈。明天放學去醫院前記得去一趟麵包店。」

「8/17 ⋯⋯」

他一頁頁地翻，發現那是他小時候隨身攜帶的記事簿。字跡不似現在工整，甚至偶爾能看見寫錯的漢字。裡面記錄了他和陸的每一天：陸的身體狀況、陸對自己說了什麼、陸看到了什麼、陸想要些什麼。

他想起來了，自己曾經有過一整堆這樣的本子。它們隨著自己的離家被塵封在曾屬於他房間的抽屜裡，唯獨這本尚未寫完的被他給一起帶走。

就在他決定暫且闔上記事簿、繼續整理書櫃時，幾張照片與一張小卡自書頁中掉了出來。

蹲下身將之拾起，看著照片裡的兩人以及小卡上用蠟筆寫著的「什麼願望都幫你實現券」，九条天的嘴角忍不住泛起了懷念的笑容。

*

手持小卡，七瀨陸匆匆忙忙地從病房中跑了出來。他穿過幾名醫護人員，小小的身子使勁邁開步伐。本來透著焦急的眸子，終於在看見不久前走出病房、現在正等著電梯的護士時亮了起來。

「護士姊姊，妳掉了這個！」

聞言，短髮的護士旋過身，在看見朝自己跑來的孩子時微微一愣，「陸，別跑得那麼急。」

她蹲下身來與赤髮的孩子平視，摸了摸他的頭，無奈卻又寵溺地笑了。

「可是，我擔心這是很重要的東西⋯⋯」

陸微喘著氣，雙手捧著小卡，遞到了護士面前，「剛才護士姊姊離開時掉在地上的，我想著如果是重要的東西，不見了的話護士姊姊會很著急吧？所以才⋯⋯」

「天啊，我都沒發現東西不見了！」

倒抽了口氣，女子接過小卡，「瞧我多粗心？謝謝你，陸，這確實是很重要的東西。」說完，她笑著給了男孩一個感謝的擁抱。

陸也開心地笑了。在結束擁抱之後，他像是突然想起了什麼地再次開口：「護士姊姊，我可以問妳幾個問題嗎？」

「嗯？」

「那張小卡上寫著『什麼願望都幫你實現券』，真的可以實現任何願望嗎？」陸歪著頭，又問：「為什麼妳會有那張小卡呢？」

「啊，你說這個啊？」

看著小卡的眼裡含著笑意，女子接續著說：「這是昨天生日女兒送給我的。雖然它只實現了我希望她乖乖寫一晚作業的願望，」說到這裡，她忍不住輕笑出聲，「但我把它放在口袋裡，累了的時候就拿出來看一眼，就算今天得值一整天班，也覺得整個人充滿了幹勁呢！」

陸似懂非懂地點了點頭。在示意電梯到達的提示聲響起時，與護士揮手道別。

走回病房的過程中他一路思考。他大致上理解了，所謂的「什麼願望都幫你實現券」並不能真正地實現所有的願望，它所能實現的願望僅止於製作者能力範圍所及。

得到結論的陸覺得自己了結了心底的疑問，滿意地坐回病床上。他不經意瞥向壁上的掛曆——今天是母親節，也是他出院的日子，眨了眨雙眼，一個念頭浮現在他心中。

不如給媽媽做一張「什麼願望都幫你實現券」吧？

雖然他不知道自己能夠為她做到些什麼，但是他希望媽媽也能夠露出和護士姊姊一樣開心的笑容。

下定決心，陸再次跳下病床，踩著拖鞋來到兒童病房的櫃檯要了張小卡與蠟筆。方轉身走了幾步，他便又像是想到了什麼地調頭回去，一臉歉意地向櫃檯小姐開口：「啊，不好意思，姊姊妳可以再給我一張小卡嗎？」

在對方笑著應允後，陸又拿到了張卡片。他將它們揣在懷裡，踏著雀躍的步伐走回病房。

*

七瀨夫婦提早結束了今天的營業時間，帶著剛放學的七瀨天來到醫院。

因為身體狀況逐漸改善的緣故，自己的雙生弟弟終於能夠回到他們的家裡，再一次展開與他一起的生活。一想到這裡，天便下意識地加快了腳步。欣喜之情讓刺鼻的消毒水味不再那麼令人生厭，可他還是想趕緊離開這座蒼白的牢籠，帶著他的弟弟一起。

陸該是被陽光的氣息、沐浴乳的清香所擁抱的孩子。天始終如此相信。

推開病房的門，天率先走了進去。只見赤髮的孩子坐在病床上，正一臉滿意地看著手裡的東西。

「啊！天にぃ、爸爸媽媽，你們來了！」漂亮的紅色眸子登時亮了起來，陸興奮地跳下床去迎接來人，不小心撞掉了幾支散落在小桌上的蠟筆。

天皺著眉，走上前去將蠟筆拾起，「陸，都要回家了，你怎麼還沒把東西收拾好呢？」他將蠟筆一一歸位，看見自己的弟弟從媽媽懷中抬起頭來，對著他有些不好意思地嘿嘿笑著。

「我的小藝術家剛才畫了些什麼呢？」女子揉了揉男孩的雙頰，柔聲詢問。

「啊，說到這個！」陸跑向床邊，一把抓過小桌上的卡片，雙手舉著拿到女子面前，「媽媽，這個給妳！母親節快樂！」

女子愣愣地接過了卡片，「什麼願望都幫你實現券？」她照著上面寫的複誦了一遍。

「嗯，不管媽媽有什麼願望，只要是陸能做到的，陸都能夠為妳實現！看是⋯⋯唔，要陸乖乖的，或是幫妳搥背洗碗都可以！」

「這樣啊？謝謝你，陸。」

說完，女子親了下陸的臉頰，讓他咯咯笑了出來。

「喔，對了，還有天にぃ的！」

驚呼出聲，陸再次跑回小桌前，將另一張卡片遞給了天，「給陸最喜歡的天にぃ，希望陸也能夠為天にぃ實現願望。」他說，臉上的笑容燦爛如陽。

天微微一愕，視線從面前的紅髮孩子轉移到手中的卡片。上面用各種顏色的蠟筆寫著「什麼願望都幫你實現券」，還畫了兩個手牽著手的人，一個紅色頭髮、一個粉色頭髮。

「謝謝你，陸。」他對自己的弟弟微微一笑。

「嘿嘿。」

「那爸爸呢？爸爸也有吧？」一旁的男子看起來頗為興奮，他手指著自己，向陸確認道。

「咦？」

陸愣在原地。因為是母親節禮物，他本來只做了媽媽的那一份，天的那一份完全是臨時起意。

爸爸期待的目光令他慌忙回到小桌前，打算立馬為男子畫一張。可面對只剩下蠟筆的桌面，他這才想起方才自己竟只向櫃檯要了兩張卡片。

「孩子的爸，陸都說是母親節禮物了。」女子蹙眉，揪著丈夫的耳朵低聲責備道。

「可、可是天明明也有⋯⋯」吃痛地摀著耳朵，男子一臉委屈地辯解。

陸趕緊跑上前，抱住了失落的男子，說：「爸爸不要難過，等父親節⋯⋯不，等等回家陸就幫你畫一張。」

「嗚嗚⋯⋯我們陸真是貼心的好孩子。」

「孩子的爸⋯⋯」

天微笑地注視著眼前溫馨的場景，好半晌後，才又望向手裡的卡片。

他想他大概是沒有機會能夠用到「什麼願望都幫你實現券」了。

自始至終，他的願望就只有那麼一個，那就是希望陸的身體能夠好起來。

但這個願望不僅陸無法憑一己之力實現，若是講出來，也只會讓那孩子臉上露出歉疚的表情而已。

既然如此，只要那孩子像現在這樣，在自己身邊笑著就足夠了。

他別無所求。

打開書包，天取出隨身攜帶的記事簿，將卡片小心翼翼地夾在書頁中，確認沒有折到邊角後，才慎重地將它闔上、放回書包中。

*

七瀨一家在餐廳用完餐後回到了家裡。

久違地回到家中，陸先是開心地撲向沙發，末了又像是初來乍到的孩子一般，在屋內興奮地東瞧西瞧。天緊跟在陸身後，擔心那隻情緒高漲的紅色小獅一個不小心就會磕到或絆倒。

「天、陸，準備要洗澡囉。」

女子挽起頭髮，朝客廳裡的兩人喊道。避免在幫孩子洗澡的過程中被弄濕，她例行性地掏了下口袋，發現方才陸交給自己的那張卡片。

看著上面幾個字，她的腦海中驀地浮現了一個點子。

「陸，你可以替媽媽實現一個願望嗎？」她笑著朝紅髮的孩子晃了晃手裡的「什麼願望都幫你實現券」。

「當然可以！」沒想到這麼快就能替媽媽實現願望，陸興奮地跑上前，詢問願望的內容。

「今天的陸，就讓天來洗頭髮跟吹頭髮，好嗎？」

「咦？」陸錯愕地眨眼，訥訥問道：「可、可是，應該是陸要為媽媽實現願望啊？」

再怎麼樣，也應該是由他來為天にぃ洗頭髮和吹頭髮才對啊？如果像媽媽所說的，不是反而變成是天にぃ在實現媽媽的願望了嗎？

「所以說媽媽希望今天陸讓天來洗頭啊。」她揉了揉陸的髮絲，又接續著說：「讓媽媽休息一天，陸可以做到吧？」

「可、可是⋯⋯」

見弟弟仍侷促不安地想說些什麼，天搶先開口：「陸，既然是你說會實現媽媽的願望，就應該要說話算話，對吧？」相比起陸，他率先接受了這個提議。即便媽媽今天沒有提出這樣的願望，他也打算這次陸回家後學習怎麼幫他洗頭的。

「唔，嗯⋯⋯」陸遲疑地點了點頭。

「那麼，今天就讓我來替陸洗頭髮和吹頭髮，沒問題吧？」

*

為了避免著涼，陸圍著浴巾，坐在小板凳上。他的身後站著手持蓮蓬頭、正在試水溫的天，而兩人的母親則是取了張塑膠椅坐在一旁，口頭上指點著天，一面用手裡的相機為兄弟倆捕捉值得紀念的畫面。

分明該是他為人服務的機會，自己卻坐在這裡給人伺候。即便早先被身旁兩人的說詞給說服，陸總覺得心裡不踏實。他皺著張臉，雙頰微微鼓起。

「陸，別皺著眉頭。」天揉了揉他的眉心，柔聲道：「把頭仰起來，閉上眼睛，我要沖水了。」

依言將頭向後仰去，陸閉上雙眼，感受著恰到好處的水溫打濕了自己的髮絲。那人的手溫柔地梳理著他的頭髮，舒適感讓陸不自覺鬆開了本還皺著的眉頭。

看著陸的表情變化，天和女子忍不住相視而笑。

「接著，擠一點洗髮乳⋯⋯對，就是這樣，不需要太多。」按下快門，女子向天指示道。

將掌心的洗髮乳搓揉起泡後，他將洗髮乳塗抹到陸的髮絲上。他克制著手指的力道，用指腹按摩著陸的頭皮，戰戰兢兢地避免讓自己的指甲弄痛了陸。

陸張開雙眸，一雙紅色的眸子裡寫滿崇拜，「天にぃ好厲害啊！明明是第一次卻那麼熟練。」

來自弟弟的讚美令他開心，可天還是不忘叮嚀：「陸，把眼睛閉上，小心——」

話還沒說完，他所擔心的事就發生了——洗髮乳的泡沫不小心濺到了陸的右眼。

「唔，好痛⋯⋯」吃痛地摀著眼睛，陸軟糯的嗓音因為疼痛而帶著點哭腔。

陸的反應讓天慌了手腳，他向母親投以求救的目光。

怎麼辦？他該不會害陸看不到吧？

想著想著，一雙櫻色的眸子焦急得像是要滴出淚來。

女子一時之間也慌了手腳。趕緊放下相機，她蹲到陸的面前，先是柔聲哄勸，讓陸睜開眼睛，接著才用清水沖洗。

「陸，你還好嗎？」待母親處理完畢後，天這才抽了抽鼻子，紅著眼眶問，「對不起，是我太不小心，才害陸⋯⋯」說著，他無法克制地抽泣了起來。

陸的眼眶因為洗髮乳的刺激本就微微泛紅，看見天的反應，不同於方才生理性的淚水，他也忍不住掉起了眼淚，「不、不是的，是陸沒有聽話，張開了眼睛，才⋯⋯」吸了吸鼻子，不顧天身上還穿著衣服，他緊緊抱住天，說：「天にぃ你不要哭⋯⋯」

「陸⋯⋯」弟弟的安慰讓天的眼淚掉得更兇了，「嗚嗚⋯⋯對不起，我以後會更努力練習洗頭的。」

「天にぃ⋯⋯」

「哎呀，你們這兩個孩子真是⋯⋯」看著抱在一起哭成一團的兩人，女子無奈地笑嘆出聲，「衣服都還沒脫呢。不過，算了。」

欣慰地望著兄弟倆，她再次拿起相機，按下快門。

*

「天にぃ？」

戀人的叫喚聲將天從回憶中抽離。他循聲望去，發現陸正從門後探出頭來。

「原來你在這裡！」終於發現同居人的身影，陸的雙眸亮了起來。他蹦蹦跳跳地來到天的身後，將下巴抵在天的肩膀上，撒嬌似地蹭了蹭，「你在看什麼呢？」他順著天的目光望去，發問道。

「這個，有印象嗎？」

天揉了揉陸的髮絲，另一手拿著照片與「什麼願望都幫你實現券」晃了晃。

「啊！是這個！」

陸接過天手裡的東西，眼底閃過一絲訝異，但更多的是懷念之情，「好懷念啊⋯⋯原來天にぃ都還留著。」

他的視線落在那兩張照片上。其中一張是他們倆在浴室哭著抱在一起的照片，另一張則是天手持吹風機，與剛吹完頭髮的陸坐在床邊的畫面——陸的頭髮有些凌亂，那畢竟是天第一次試著為陸吹頭髮。

「天にぃ在那之後就變得很擅長洗頭髮和吹頭髮了呢。」陸笑著將照片與卡片交還天的手中，還不忘又讚美了句：「不愧是天にぃ！」

「說什麼呢？」

捏了下陸的鼻尖，他再次低下頭，凝視著手裡的照片與卡片。

「天にぃ？」

「我說，陸。」

「嗯？」

沈吟片刻，天在陸疑惑的目光中用食指與中指夾起卡片，笑著再次開口。

「這張『什麼願望都幫你實現券』，應該沒有使用期限吧？」

*

「我是無所謂啦⋯⋯不過，把願望用在這種小事上真的可以嗎，天にぃ？」捲起袖管，陸再次向那人確認。

他已經不是以前那個幼小的陸了。他能夠、也希望為天做到更多的事。

「我覺得這樣就挺好。」天抬眸，有些慵懶地說。

此刻，他正屈膝側坐在浴缸中。下身圍著浴巾，雙手擱在浴缸邊緣，他微仰著頭，等待身後那人的動作。

「是陸說會實現我任何願望的。我的願望是這個，那陸就要做到，對吧？」他說，「一樣的事情，就算過了十年陸還是不明白呢。」

「天にぃ！」像是訕笑的話語讓陸不服氣地嘟起嘴。可他還是仔細地確認著水溫，深怕一個不小心將戀人給燙著了。

蓮蓬頭的水調整到了適宜的溫度，他將天一頭柔順的櫻色秀髮給打濕。微微轉身，拿起其中一瓶擱在地上的瓶子，擠了些洗髮乳在手掌心。

蘋果的香味霎時縈繞在兩人之間。那是他們倆共用的洗髮乳，前些日子去添購日用品時由陸挑選的。

即便樂曾一臉嘲諷地笑著對他說：「這個味道真不適合你這一點都不可愛的傢伙。」而他也不否認，這樣甜膩的香氣是有那麼點兒孩子氣，可看著陸喜孜孜地將它放進購物籃中，嘴裡說著：「好期待跟天にぃ用一樣的洗髮乳啊！」的樣子，他又覺得，偶爾孩子氣些沒什麼不好。

沒有辦法光明正大地穿上情侶衣，那麼至少能夠讓彼此的身上沾染相同的味道。那是只屬於他們倆的小秘密。即便有人詢問為什麼他們聞起來有些相似，也只需要禮貌地笑著回答：「啊，是嗎？大概是用了同一款洗髮乳吧，真有緣份。」

「我、我要開始囉。」

手裡的洗髮乳已經起泡完成。嚥了口口水，陸一臉慎重地舉起沾滿泡沫的手。他的聲音有些發抖，過分緊張的模樣惹得天忍不住噗哧一笑。

「放輕鬆，陸。」他說，「BLACK or WHITE上都沒見你那麼緊張。放心吧，就算被泡泡給弄到我也不會哭的。」說完，他意有所指地眨了眨眼。

愣了幾秒才意識到小時候的自己被調侃了。紅著臉，陸忿忿地反駁道：「那只是眼睛受到刺激的自然反應，先哭出來的明明是天にぃ！」說著，他還不忘將洗髮乳塗抹到天的髮絲上。

一向自恃嘴巴靈活的天難得被堵得說不出話來。下意識地張口想要回嘴，可事實擺在眼前，他只能有些不自在地別過頭去。

陸笑嘻嘻地將他的頭給扳了回來。一面用指腹按摩著天的頭皮，一面愉悅地哼起了TRIGGER的歌。

看著戀人得瑟的模樣，不甘屈於下風的天起了報復性的玩心。眼底閃過一絲不易察覺的狡黠，他算準了時間點——

「啊，好痛！」摀住右眼，他故作疼痛地呻吟。

陸嚇得趕緊站起身子，「咦？天、天にぃ，我弄到你了嗎？」他慌忙想要確認，連忙把滿手泡沫沖洗乾淨，俯下身，雙手捧著天的臉湊上前去。

誰知道那個前一秒還手摀眼睛在喊疼的人，此刻卻一個仰頭，精準無比地吻上了他的唇。

「咦？誒？」

回過神來，陸只感覺到全身的血液像是在拚命往雙頰衝，「天、天にぃ？」他詫異地望著戀人，一時之間不知道該做何反應。

「因為很痛，需要陸的吻才會好。」肇事者吐了吐舌，毫無悔意地解釋。

見狀，陸嗔怪道：「什、什麼嘛！明明就沒弄到！」

對方不置可否地聳肩。拿他沒有辦法，陸只能嘟著嘴，用細如蚊蚋的聲音埋怨，「感覺天にぃ最近越來越愛捉弄我⋯⋯」說完，他繼續手裡洗頭的動作。可他卻發現，那人的視線直勾勾地望著他。

「把眼睛閉上啦，天にぃ。」

「為什麼？我又不怕被弄到。」天瞇著粉色的貓瞳笑著反問。

「就算是這樣，一直被盯著也很害羞⋯⋯」說著，陸想要用手去擋住天的視線，卻懊惱地發現自己的雙手滿是泡沫。

天這次也不再拿竅，說了句都聽你的，便乖乖闔上雙眼。

雖然是第一次幫人洗頭，可陸很快就抓到了訣竅。他順利地洗完第一遍，又再次重複了相同的步驟。

氤氳蒸騰的浴室、熟悉而清新的蘋果香氣。專注在手裡的動作，全心的投入讓陸不似平時總天にぃ、天にぃ地叫喚個不停。

「陸，做得很好呢。」

沈靜片刻後，天再度抬眸，柔聲讚美道，「不過，這裡，沾到了喔。」他說。伸出右手，食指指尖輕輕抹去了綴在陸鼻尖的泡沫。

*

待陸為他洗好頭髮，而他也順勢洗好澡後，他披上浴袍、走出浴室，看見盤腿坐在床上的陸正一手拿著吹風機、一手興奮地拍著床鋪，示意他坐到身前。

柔軟的床鋪隨著他的坐下微微陷落。陸接過他手裡的毛巾，為他擦拭起頭髮。

面前的場景讓陸聯想到電視上主人為剛洗好澡的小狗擦乾毛髮的畫面。他忍不住嘿嘿笑了起來，「雖然平時總說天にぃ像貓，不過現在看來，好像也有點像狗呢。」

「再說下去，我就要偷襲你囉，汪。」

「咦？不要！」

故作一臉害怕，陸放下毛巾，開啟吹風機的開關。溫熱的風與他的指尖一齊撥弄戀人的髮絲。感受到天的身體比剛才更加放鬆，他不禁滿意地勾起嘴角。

不過，他努力的成果就不是那麼令他滿意了。將天的頭髮給完全吹乾後，他看著鏡子裡戀人的髮型，忍不住哭喪著臉。

「對不起啊，天にぃ⋯⋯我不知道為什麼吹完會這樣毛毛躁躁的。」他不好意思地抓了抓後頸，「我、我再畫幾張『什麼願望都幫你實現券』給你，下次我一定會吹得更好的！」

天看著鏡子中的自己，一頭粉色的頭髮與平時不同，顯得有些毛躁而凌亂。

就像自己第一次為陸吹的頭髮一樣。

一股無以名狀的感情像是穿越了多年的時光，瞬間湧上心頭。他驀地感覺眼眶有些濕熱。

「說什麼呢，陸？這是最棒的髮型了。」

輕笑出聲，他舉起手機，對著鏡子中的兩人按下快門。

時間是個圓，將他們一次次帶回原點。

那些他以為再也遍尋不著、以為自己無法擁有的事物，最終還是以不同的型態，再一次回到了他的身邊。

看著螢幕中笑著的自己和一臉疑惑的陸，他決定明天就去將這張照片打印出來。

End

其實寫這篇只是想要讓天陸試試那樣的親法（？  
雖然寫一寫自己覺得好像有點不太符合人體工學⋯⋯但，不管！我就是想看！（喂  
反正是萬能的天にぃ他一定可以做到的！（不是這樣吧

在寫的時候也想到，如果是天給陸「什麼願望都幫你實現券」的話，感覺劇情就會是在天要跟九条走時陸拿出「什麼願望都幫你實現券」  
不過天にぃ大概還是無法為他實現這個願望就是了，好胃痛的走向QQ


End file.
